galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Mari Madcliffe
""If you judge people you have no time to love them." -Mari Madcliffe thumbMari Madcliffe (født 16. august, Wicklow, Irland) er en elev i ravnklo ved galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun er gompefødt og irsk av nasjonalitet. Intens intreresse for Formler, ifølge Professor Pirrevimp er hun en stjerneelev i hans fag med fantastiske resultater. Hun har inkludert en ihuga interesse for faget Stell av magiske vesener. Mari liker derimot ikke flying så mye. Har interesse for Rumpeldunk og er stor fan av det irske laget, Kenmare Kestrels. Mari er alltid på kampene og vil for alltid gjøre det i fremtiden. I feriene tar hun seg fri fra sin gompiske familie for å reise på rumpeldunk turneringer verden om, men hun får ikke reise helt alene så hun reiser med sin tante som er den eneste andre bortsett fra henne selv som har gått på Galtvort. Selv spiller ikke Mari rumpeldunk, og det har hun heller ikke lyst til. Sport er ikke noe for henne. Det vet hun for søsteren hennes, som er noen år eldre, og gomp, visste Mari en typisk gompesport kalt Fotball som søsteren spiller regelmessig. Det gikk ikke bra. Mari var en real kløne på banen. Mari skjønte aldri meningen å løpe etter en fordømt ball, og de gangene ballen kom i retning mot henne, og hun skulle til å sparke, det gikk ikke bra. Med rumpeldunk er det dermed annerledes. Rumpeldunk er i motsetning til fotball mye mer spennende. Familiebakgrunn Mari kommer fra en gompefamilie, det vil si, foreldrene er ikke magiske. Har en grandtante som har gått på Galtvort og det var grunnen til at hun kom seg til Galtvort uten særlige problemer. Hun er vokst opp i Wicklow, Irland, i familiens eget familiehus som de har arvet etter oldeforeldre. Huset har stått siden 1500-tallet og det er av vakker steinhus, stor og blomstrete hage. (kommer mer senere....) Mor: Emelie Madcliffe Emelie er en gomp, som vil si at hun ikke er født med magiske evner. Hun jobber for tiden som kjøkkensjef ved en restaurant i Irland. Far: Ken Madcliffe Ken er en gomp, på lik linje med Emelie. Han er født og oppvokst i Irland, og jobber nå som bilmekaniker ved et bilverksted i Irland. Han driver på fritiden sin med å bygge på et gigantisk legoprosjekt, som er batteridrevent og alt. Han er litt barnslig av seg. Søster: Lisa Madcliffe Lisa er et år eldre enn det Mari er, men Lisa er gomp, som vil si at hun ikke er født med de samme magiske evnene som det Mari er. Lisa er litt misunnelig på Mari for at hun får reise bort på en magiskole og ikke hun. Noen ganger er det litt vanskelig for Lisa å tro på at Mari har magiske evner og går på en trolldomsskole. Hun har aldri sett noe til det, bortsett fra en del uavklarte ting som hendte i barndommen. Lisa er glad i søsteren sin. Hun gleder seg alltid til feriene når de henger mye sammen. Lisa bruker å lage tryllekunster (på den gompiske måten) for Mari og foreldrene sine i feriene. Hun har lært seg noen trylletriks og drømmer litt om å bli tryllekunster. Tante: Anna Cabridge Browen Anna er den eneste andre personen i familien som Mari vet om har de samme magiske evnene som henne selv. Anna er Mari's tante, og gompefødt på lik linje med Mari. Det er foreløpig uvisst om enda tidligere famliemedlemmer lengre uti har vært heks eller trollmann, trolig er det noen som har vært det for de magiske evnene ligger tydeligvis i familiens blod. Anna jobber for øyeblikket på som sykepleier på St. Mungos. Hun har for øyeblikket ingen barn, og er singel. Anna er søsteren til Emelie. Bestemor: Esther Madcliffe Esther er gomp. Nå er hun pensjonert å lever sine lykkelige dager hvor hun har bosatt seg ytterst ved fjorden en plass i Irland. I sine yngre dager jobbet Esther på et legesenter som analytiker. Hun hadde i oppgave å analysere prøver og andre kontorrelatert arbeid. Bestefar: Henry Westher Madcliffe Henry er heller ikke magisk. Han er gomp, og er nå pensjonert. Han bor sammen med sin ektefelle, Esther ytterst ved fjorden en plass i Irland. Huset er rødt med en nydelig utsikt. I sine yngre dager jobbet Henry som pilot ved et flyselskap. Vennskap Som venn er Mari alltid lojal. Hun tror på vennskap der begge bidrar, der de begge alltid stiller opp og støtter hverandre. Hun er interessert i å forstå sine venner som den de er, og er heller ikke redd for å si rett ut det hun mener om noen behandler henne ufint. En negativ ting, er at hun ikke er flink i å opprettholde vennskapene sine. For andre kan det se ut som om Mari aldri har egne ideer om hva hun vil gjøre. Hun er med på alt og er fornøyd bare hun får vært sammen med dem. Noen ganger virker det ikke ut som om de andre forstår det. Dyr Har to dyr, en padde og en ugle. Padda heter Simba, og den har hun eid hele livet. Ugla heter Umbraux. Den fikk hun litt som en gave av foreldrene sine fordi hun skulle begynne på Galtvort, og sånn at de kunne ha kontakt med datteren sin iløpet av alle dagene hun er på Galtvort. Utseende Mari har rødt langt, noe bølgete hår. Farget håret en gang, men det var før hun kom på Galtvort. Da farget hun det lysblondt. For øyeblikket har Mari ingen tanker om å farge håret igjen. Hun liker sin orginale røde farge, selv om hun ikke var så glad i den før, kanskje mest av alt for at hun synes rød er en farge som gjenspeiler personligheten hennes. Øynene er støre og grønn som gresset. Bruker noe mascara, men ikke mye. Mari tåler egentlig ikke sminke, får ofte utslitt og kviser om hun bruker for mye. Dette gjelder for det meste kremmer og diverse som du smører i ansiktet. Det går greit med mascara for det er som regel ikke noe som har direkte kontakt med huden. Maris hud er for det første blek, nesten for blek. Hun blir lett solbrent og kan få fregner de tidene hun har tilbringet mye tid ute, noen hun heller ikke liker. Hun har et hav med ting hun ikke er fornøyd med på seg selv. Antakeligvis er det puberten som svirrer rundt henne. Mari har veldlig følsom hud. I sin barndom hadde hun ofte eksem. Eksemen begynner å gå over nå, men til tider, spesielt om høsten kan det hende hun noen ganger får det. Nesen er passe stor, noe klumpete. Søsteren hennes bruker noen ganger å mobbe henne på tull for at hun har så stor nese. Det liker hun ikke, men hun blir likevel ikke såret for det. Hun vet at søsteren ikke vil noe vondt med det og det er bare kjærlighet tvers gjennom. På sokkelesten for øyeblikket er hun rundt 175 cm høy, og vel så godt, en av de høyeste i sin klasse til nå. Det er mange fordeler med å være høy, i allefall om man vet å dra nytte av dem. Som oftest skoleuniform, men det hender hun sklir litt ut og går mer kledd som en reel skittentøyskurv. Mari er ikke er flink til å legge merke til om hun har flekker på klærne sine. Mari er ellers et rotehode. Klarer ikke å ha orden på noen ting, og det gjelder klærne å. Noen ganger kan hun ende opp med å ta på seg en bukse bakfra. Noen ganger legger hun ikke merke til det selv en gang at hun har tatt på seg ting litt bakvendt. Det er ofte de andre som oppdager det først. Mari er flink til å rote bort ting og liker å ha en fast plass å ha tingene sine på, det er derfor øret en fin plass til det. Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Gompefødt Kategori:Familie Madcliffe